Brown Puffle's Life
by The Reborn Honeybee
Summary: Set during that expedition thingy in brown puffles. Story of my brown puffle, whom I got in the brown puffle cave.


**Hi, hi! Well, I'm gonna tell you this: I write about anything that I'm obsessed about. And one of the things I'm obsessing about is: CLUB PENGUIN! So, Pokemon, iCarly, and now, Club Penguin. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own club penguin, but if I did, non-members can buy clothes.**

**Story of My Brown Puffle**

_**Brown Puffle's POV**_

**XxXxXxX**

I watched the other brown puffles worked on their inventions. One puffle was trying to make an O' berry bush with the DNA of an O' Berry, another was working on his blueprints for his Food Radar. As for me, I didn't have anything planned, so I simply watched the others for inspiration.

I looked around our cave. More than 100 brown puffles lived in this cave, since it was the only safe place we could find. But a few penguins found our cave, and some puffles wanted to be with them, so the penguins adopted them and brought them to their homes.

Ever since I saw these penguins, I wanted to go with them. They all look so nice. One of them even helped one of us gather food!

I saw more penguins come in our cave. But one of them caught my eye.

A girl penguin. She was peach, with curly brown hair that was tied in a low side ponytail. She wore a plain white T-shirt with a jean jacket and some sneakers. She has a backpack with her and a pot of something.

She looked amazed. She took out a camera from her backpack and took pictures of our cave. I'm guessing she liked it. While she was taking pictures, I saw what was inside her pot: O' berries!

I suddenly hopped over to her and squeaked a hello. She looked at me for a second before crouching down and petted me. "Hi there little guy! I'm guessing my O' berries caught your attention?"

...Dude, can she read puffle minds or something? I nodded. She smiled and took some of her O' berries and gave them to me. I happily ate them. She picked me up and hugged me.

"You're so adorable! My name is Smiley232. Look, now that we're friends, do you wanna be my puffle? Trust me, I'm so good at taking care of puffles. I have 9 puffles, each a different color, and to tell you the truth, I spoil them. You're the only color puffle I haven't gotten yet, so please? You can trust me." She smiled at me.

Oh, what the heck? I nodded and snuggled closer to her. Her eyes lit up and hugged me tighter. "You're such a cute little thing, aren't you? I think I'll call you Smartie, because brown puffles are smart!" She fed me another O' berry.

"Do you have any machines or anything? I can bring them back to my igloo if you want." I nodded, jumped off her arms, and led her to my personal space in the cave. I had several blueprints, some small machines, and a toolbox.

She managed to fit all of those in her bag, and after packing my things, we got out of the cave. When we got out, we headed for her igloo.

When she opened the door, I gasped. It was so big! Bigger than the cave, actually!

We walked over to a door and she opened it. Inside was a big puffle room. 10 puffle beds, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, white, pink, and brown. 10 puffle bowls, across the puffle beds. In the corner were puffle toys. There were 3 puffles playing, 4 puffles eating, and 2 puffles running about. They all stopped when they saw Smiley. Then they ran up to her. Smiley managed to pick them all up and hugged them. She put them down and pointed to me.

"Everyone, you have a new friend! This is Smartie, a new puffle species that I found! Go on, introduce yourselves! Line up, single file, and tell her your name. Get to know her for a while, then return to what you were doing. You can talk to her later after you introduce yourselves."

The puffles lined up single file in front of me. The first puffle was pink.

"Hi, hi! I'm Sportelle! Smiley made up the name!" Sportelle grinned at me. "I love sports! We should play sometime, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Sure, why not? I'm a little good at soccer, but that's all I know," I said to her. She nodded. "See you later then!" She then hopped over to the playing area and started jumping on the trampoline.

The next puffle was yellow. "Hi, I'm Artie. I love anything artistic. If you want, you can come paint with me or something." He pointed with his eyes two easels in the play area. I nodded.

The next puffle was purple. "Hey, The name's Daniella! I love dancing and listening to music. I'm best friends with all of the puffles here. Let's be best friends too!" She grinned.

"Yeah, let's!" I smiled back, and she hopped over to a radio, turned it on, and started dancing.

The next one was red. "Sup, newbie? Name's Surfer. And as you can see by my name, I love surfing. But I also like other extreme stuff. You brave enough to go with me?" He looked at me with these competitive eyes.

"Pfft, brave enough? I'm the most fearless puffle in our cave." I boasted. He looked impressed. Well, sort of.

"Fine, I'll challenge you to sometime, see ya, newbie." And with that, he went to his puffle bowl and started eating.

And then the next one was white. I don't know why, but she seems smaller than any of us. She smilled at me shyly. "Um, hi. I'm Frostella... I seem to have the power to make ice simply with one breath. So I like ice skating. I-if you want, I could teach you how."

"That'll be nice, thanks!" I smiled at her. She smiled shyly again, then went over to her puffle bed and slept.

And the rest is history. The black puffle's name is Skater, Orange is Goofy, Green is Goober-Who, by the way, is best friends with Goofy-Blue is Annie, and me, Smartie.

I think I'm gonna like it here.

**XxXxXxX**

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? "Wow"? "Boo"? Reviews of any kind are welcome! **

**Review and you'll get a cookie!**


End file.
